The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Sedum, botanically known as Sedum spectabile hybrid, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘FLORSEBLAB’. ‘FLORSEBLAB’ originated from a cross conducted in August 2004 in a cultivated field in Quedlinburg Sachsen-Anhalt Germany. The female parent was a proprietary Sedum plant named ‘1630-04’ (unpatented) with light brown leaves and black-red flowers. The male parent was a proprietary Sedum plant named ‘2544-04’ (unpatented) with light brown leaves.
The new cultivar was created in August 2004 in Quedlinburg Sachsen-Anhalt Germany, and has been asexually reproduced repeatedly by vegetative cuttings in Quedlinburg Sachsen-Anhalt, Germany over a three-year period. The present invention has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive asexual propagations.
Plant Breeder's Rights for this cultivar have not been applied for. ‘FLORSEBLAB’ has not been made publicly available more than one year prior to the filing of this application.